Una búsqueda desconocida
by Little Vampire110
Summary: Siempre me he considerado alguien demasiado rebelde y fuera de las normas, en su justa medida, pero su sola aparición ha cambiado un poco mi vida, pero no mi forma de ser. E
1. Chapter 1

Prefacio

**Prefacio**

Cierro los ojos y miro a mi alrededor esperanzada. No veo nada, pero siento esa extraña presencia. Los animales no emiten ningún ruido es como si la sintieran, es como si intentasen pasar desapercibidos ante aquella extraña esencia. Yo no puedo y aunque intente correr no me salvaré y lo sé, aunque grité vendrán a por mí.

Vendrán porque ahora siento más de una presencia, no puedo saber cuantos son, pero los ojos no pueden captarlos, al contrario que mi olfato que los huele. Su olor es dulce, casi floral pero con un toque característico. Mis oídos no pueden verlos, son silenciosos.

Intentó retroceder, pero una rama aparece extrañamente en mi camino, y caigo al suelo con un sordo ruido que intentó amortiguar lo máximo posible, pero es imposible, lo han escuchado.

Uno se abalanza sobre mí y cierro los ojos en un acto reflejo, y levanto la mano en otro, pero ya es tarde y mi fin está próximo.

**Nuevos estudiantes**

Miré el reloj por enésima vez, por encima de la carátula del libro, distingo la hora. Menos de veinte segundos para que salga de casa de camino al instituto, pero que más da, sobretodo si puedo disfrutar de la lectura de un magnifico libro como este.

-Bella, vístete ya, mamá está al borde de un lapsus.

Levanto unos centímetros la vista del libro y miro a mi hermana, Angeline, de mi misma edad. Su pelo negro, corto hasta el cuello, hoy estaba adornado por un par de hermosas mechas moradas que le dan un aire rebelde y sexy al mismo tiempo. Sus ojos marrones me miran con apremio.

-Te tendré que buscar la ropa yo como sigas a ese ritmo-añadió entrando en mi desordenada habitación-.

-Como gustes-dije volviendo la vista al libro-. Tenemos los mismos gustos.

No volví a prestar atención en sus palabras, se que se quejaba de que lo tuviera todo tirado y cuando saco la ropa que dejó silenciosamente a mi lado, unas garras negras interceptaron el transcurso de mi tranquilo recorrido literario.

Alcé la vista molesta y antes de que me diera cuenta, el libro ya había escapado de mis manos.

-Devuélvemelo-grité enfurruñada-.

Mi hermana suspiró como si fuera un caso perdido.

-Primero vístete-dijo tranquilamente-. Después ya veremos. Memorias de Idhún-añadió lentamente al observar el libro que estaba devorando-. Como no.

Desapareció de la habitación tan silenciosa como un sheck. Si era verdad, me encanta ese libro, después de Crepúsculo, para mí era el mejor. Mi nombre no es Victoria, ni mucho menos, pero vivo con la ilusión de conocer a Jack, el precioso dragón de ojos verdes. Suspiré.

Me levanté de la cama y recogí la ropa que había dejado mi hermana. Cuando me la puse, vi que se había decidido por un jersey negro, con una calavera blanca y letras desordenadas en inglés también blancas, y unos vaqueros con unas convers negras y con pequeñas calaveritas.

ME encantaban las calaveras, era una de las maravillas que apreciaba, pero tampoco abusaba de su uso.

Miré mi enmarañado cabello. Como siempre de un color caoba, mi color natural. Lo tenía hasta la cintura y yo misma me llegaba a sorprender por lo suave que era al tacto.

Me pasé el cepillo por el pelo, con paciencia y perseverancia y al final conseguí el resultado de un pelo bien lacio.

Miré mi reflejo en el espejo y unas espesas ojeras se habían instalado debajo de mis ojos castaños, dándome un aspecto de zombi, ya que mi piel era muy pálida, por parte de madre albina, resultado de una noche entera en vela, leyendo un libro que ya había leído una veintena de veces. Intentando ocultarlas y pese a que iba en contra de mis reglas, decidí utilizar un poco de maquillaje para ocultarlas.

Salí del baño tambaleándome y bajé las escaleras con saltitos cuando recupere el equilibrio. Mi hermana ya había acabado su bol de cereales y ahora mordisqueaba, entretenida, una pera. Mamá ojeaba el periódico mientras en su mano izquierda sostenía una humeante taza de colacao.

-Otra vez tarde, ¿verdad, Bella?-me regañó mi madre-.

-Lo siento-me disculpé-. Me quedé…-_leyendo_, añadí en mi fuero interior-, dormida.

-Seguro-dijo mamá-.

Danna Warren es mi madre y una exquisita pintora. Sus cuadros son reconocidos por toda Norte América y es una madre moderna, de las que no te exigen, sabiendo así sacarte todo el provecho, tampoco te mima, aunque tengamos bastantes lujos.

Por supuesto que no es mi verdadera madre, ni Angie mi verdadera hermana, de sangre quiero decir, porque si que son mi verdadera familia, aunque adoptiva. No echo de menos a mis padres, es decir, que como desde que tengo consciencia y recuerdos siempre he estado en la familia Warren, no se lo que me he perdido, es algo sencillo, aunque a veces, desearía conocerlos.

Danna no se parece en nada a mi excepto que en que también tiene el pelo lacio con media melena, y que es castaño, pero sus ojos son azules, casi cristalinos.

Mi padre adoptivo, no tengo. Se fue justo después de que yo fuera adoptada, o eso me han dicho. Si, fue todo un cabrón, porque se lo duró que fue para mi madre sacar tiempo para nosotras y continuar con su trabajo. Pero bueno, en parte me alegro de que se fuera porque, ¿quién me garantiza que las cosas irían mejor si él estuviera? Nadie.

-Bells, ¡espabila!-exclamó mi hermana-.

Miré el reloj y abrí los ojos como platos. Tenía dos minutos.

-Hoy vendré tarde-anunció mi madre, mientras yo cogía cinco barritas, dos de cereales y las otras energéticas-, tengo una cena de negocios para vender uno de mis cuadros, así que no me esperéis levantadas.

Asentimos y salimos por la puerta, no sin antes coger las chaquetas. Afuera el frío era terrible, ¿Qué se podía esperar? Esto era Forks un lugar donde todo era húmedo y verde. El frío acarició mi cara haciéndome estremecer.

Corrimos hasta uno de los tres coches que había aparcados en el garaje. Era mi coche, un Audi negro. ME encantaba ese coche, elegante, superior, sonreí ante mi descripción.

-Hoy voy contigo-murmuró mi hermana-.

No dije nada, saqué las llaves del bolsillo de mi chaqueta y entramos en aquel espacio calentito. Encendí el motor y con rapidez puse marcha atrás e hice un giro de 180º para salir disparada por la carretera. Las casas pasaban rápidamente, pero a las dos nos encantaba conducir deprisa, aunque mamá nos solía regañar por eso.

Por nuestra derecha se acercaba un Volvo plateado que parecía querer retarnos a una carrera. Sonreí mientras miraba por el retrovisor, un poco de adrenalina era lo que necesitaba.

-Bella, espero que no vayas a hacer lo que creo que estás pensando-dijo Angie al borde de un ataque de nervios-. ¡Dale gas y que no te coja!-añadió con entusiasmo, me quedé un poco perpleja-.

La miré como si esa no fuera mi hermana y esta me miró con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Vamos! ¡Despierta! ¡Que nos está adelantando!-chilló con voz de pito mientras miraba por encima de mi hombro-.

Miré a mi izquierda y tenía razón. El coche en menos de veinte segundos ya estaba a nuestra altura y la calle estaba desierta, solo nosotros y los coches. Por la ventanilla pude distinguir una chica con hermosas fauces de duendecillo y pelo negro puntiagudo en distintas direcciones. Su piel era pálida y por un momento me recordó a la de un vampiro.

En unos asombrosos reflejos pisé con fuerza el acelerador, pero el otro coche no nos siguió, a lo mejor pensaron que no me podían alcanzar, pero cuando miré por el espejo retrovisor y pude distinguir el mentón del conductor me dio la impresión de que estaba tenso.

-Creo que hemos ganado-anunció mi hermana-.

-Yo creo que no-susurré para mi misma aún mirando el retrovisor-.

Giré con un movimiento brusco el volante hacia la derecha y el coche siguió esa dirección hasta que volví a ponerlo derecho. El asfalto seguía y no parecía tener fin, hasta que por fin cruzamos el puente y nos adentramos en Forks.

…………………..

Los coches hacían hileras para poder entrar en el instituto muchos se habían detenido a medio camino del aparcamiento para hablar con alguien, por lo que dificultaban el paso. Pisé el pedal de freno cuando vi a una chica de más o menos mi edad.

Tenía el pelo ondulado y castaño claro que le llegaba hasta los hombros. Sus ojos negros y profundos me miraban con emoción mal contenida.

Bajé la ventanilla de mi lado y asomé la cabeza por ella.

-¡Anne!-chillé con protesta y enfado-. ¡Quítate de en medio!

La chica se apartó de mi plaza de aparcamiento y por fin pude estacionar el vehiculo.

Mi hermana bajó en seguida y salió despedida hacia un grupito de chicos y chicas mientras se despedía de mi amiga con la mano.

Bajé del coche como alma en pena y la miré como si fuera la persona más loca que había visto, aunque lo era.

-¿Estás loca?-pregunté al borde de un ataque de nervios-. Casi te atropello.

-Oh vamos-dijo moviendo la mano-, no me ha pasado nada. ¿Por qué siempre tienes que sacar las cosas de contexto?-preguntó y abrí la boca para responderle pero fui interrumpida por un torrente de información-. Tengo un cotilleo jugoso-no esperó a que le respondiera y continuo-. Resulta que llegan nuevos estudiantes y según se, son tres chicos y dos chicas. Hermanastros, lo malo es que al parecer salen entre ellos. Al parecer todos tienen una belleza sobrenatural y un cerebro privilegiado.

Mis ojos se iban agrandando a medida que recopilaba la información. Y una sensación de familiaridad se apoderaba de mí con cada nueva palabra que describía Anne, poco a poco.

-Espero que sean simpáticos-sonrió-.

-Seguro-murmuré con ironía-.

-¿Qué has querido decir?-preguntó con una ceja alzada-.

-Nada. Venga entremos ya, ¿han venido los demás?

-No-negó-. Angela me dijo que estaba enferma, Mike ha ido a ver a su abuelo a Florida, Jess no ha querido venir, ya sabes como es ella, Lauren tampoco estaba bien, Ben también se ha ido de viaje y Tayler está expulsado.

Los enumeró con los dedos uno a uno según los iba diciendo y cuando se cercioró de que los había dicho todos me miró.

-¿Fran ha sido expulsado de nuevo?-pregunté-. Pero si solo han pasado tres días desde su última expulsión.

-Ya ves, así es él.

Caminamos por los pasillos del instituto. Teníamos clases diferentes, aunque compartíamos algunas, como Cálculo, Literatura, Educación Física y Arte. Arte era mi favorita y se me daba como anillo al dedo. Sabía hacer retratos cúbicos, o normales, dibujar esplendorosos paisajes o pintar paisajes abstractos. Desde el carboncillo, hasta toda la gamma de colores.

Nos dirigimos hacía Literatura que no tenía mucha historia la verdad. Examen de un libro que me había leído miles de veces: Orgullo y Prejuicio. Si, era uno de los pocos libros antiguos que me gustaban, me lo había dado mi abuela y desde el día en que puse los ojos en la primera página, este me capturó.

Anne, a veces, me miraba pidiendo ayuda, y aunque no era ético, le pasé, con nuestro código secreto, un par de respuestas.

Al salir de la clase, Anne estaba más contenta de lo que cabía.

-Cuanto me alegro de tener una amiga que absorbe libros-murmuró-.

-No te acostumbres, amiga-dije con una mueca-. Es la primera **y última vez**. La próxima, prueba a leerte los libros que nos mandan.

-Oh vamos-se quejó con su típica frase-. Yo no tengo la culpa de que los libros que manden sean un autentico tostón.

Giré los ojos con un gesto de desaprobación.

-Bella-dijo mi amiga mientras me sacudía la mano con fuerza-, son ellos.

Miré la dirección que decía mi amiga. Eran cinco. Caminaban como modelos, con elegancia y decisión. Echaban rápidas miradas por encima de los estudiantes como si todos fuesen minúsculos en comparación con ellos. No conversaban, solo se echaban alguna que otra mirada. Pero no fue eso lo que atrajo mi atención. No se parecían lo más mínimo a ningún otro estudiante. De los tres chicos, uno era fuerte, tan musculoso que parecía un verdadero levantador de pesas, y de pelo oscuro y rizado. Otro, más alto y delgado, era igualmente musculoso y tenía el cabello del color de la miel. El último era desgarbado, menos corpulento, y llevaba despeinado el pelo castaño dorado. Tenía un aspecto más juvenil que los otros dos, que podrían estar en la universidad o incluso ser profesores aquí en vez de estudiantes.

Las chicas eran dos polos opuestos. La más alta era escultural. Tenía una figura preciosa, del tipo que se ve en la portada del número dedicado a trajes de baño de la revista _Sports Illustrated, _y con el que todas las chicas pierden buena parte de su autoestima sólo por estar cerca. Su pelo rubio caía en cascada hasta la mitad de la espalda. La chica baja tenía aspecto de duendecillo de facciones finas, un fideo. Su pelo corto era rebelde, con cada punta señalando en una dirección, y de un negro intenso.

Aun así, todos se parecían muchísimo. Eran blancos como la cal, los estudiantes más pálidos de cuantos vivían en aquel pueblo sin sol. Más pálidos que yo, que soy albina.

Tenían ojos muy oscuros, a pesar de la diferente gama de colores de los cabellos, y ojeras malvas, similares al morado de los hematomas. Era como si todos padecieran de insomnio o se estuvieran recuperando de una rotura de nariz, aunque sus narices, al igual que el resto de sus facciones, eran rectas, perfectas, simétricas.

Pero nada de eso era el motivo por el que no conseguía apartar la mirada.

Continué mirándolos porque sus rostros, tan diferentes y tan similares al mismo tiempo, eran de una belleza inhumana y devastadora. Eran rostros como nunca esperas ver, excepto tal vez en las páginas retocadas de una revista de moda. O pintadas por un artista antiguo, como el semblante de un ángel. Resultaba difícil decidir quién era más bello, tal vez la chica rubia perfecta o el joven de pelo castaño dorado.

-¿A que son guapísimos?-preguntó mi amiga-.

-Creo que esa palabra ni se les acerca-susurré-. Son auténticos dioses, sobretodo el pelo cobrizo.

-Pues yo creo que es el de músculos prominentes, aunque los otros dos no están mal.

Entonces ocurrió algo que ni siquiera yo hubiera esperado. Los cinco se giraron y me miraron. Todos se giraron hacia nosotras, primero miraron a Anne, quien se estremeció de puro terror y luego me miraron a mí.

El chico de pelo castaño sonrió divertido, al contrario de la rubia, que me mandó miradas asesinas. La de pelo negro me mandó unas simpáticas y alegres miradas, a la vez que sonrisas. El chico de pelo rubio me miró como si fuera un plato que se pudiera comer, pero el que más me llamó la atención fue la mirada del chico de pelo cobrizo. Fría, amenazante. Parecía que en menos de un minuto yo me hubiera ganado su odio y pasara a ser su saco de boxeo.

Pese a que todas las miradas iban dirigidas a mí, y que tendría que haber bajado la cabeza, como había hecho mi amiga, que además se había sonrojado, yo, hice todo lo contrario. Les miré con seguridad y aguanté todas las miradas escrutadoras. No parecía que hubiera nadie más, solo ellos cinco y yo. Al cabo de unos instantes todos volvieron la vista y se alejaron sin mirar a atrás.

-Guau-dijo mi amiga con brincos-. ¿Cómo has podido sostenerles la mirada? Son tan intimidantes.

-No lo sé, Anne, no lo sé-susurré mientras los veía alejarse-.

Algo me decía que ellos habían escuchado nuestra conversación, pero luego me dije a mi misma que eso era algo imposible.

-Venga, vamos a clase-dijo Anne-.

LA seguí y en el resto del día no pude parar de pensar en ellos. Solo me faltaba una clase y las ganas de tenerla eran mínimas, pero tenía que ser fuerte. Biología, esa era mi clase.

El profesor aún no había llegado y yo me senté en mi lugar de siempre. Me faltaba un compañero, pero tampoco lo necesitaba, se me daba muy bien.

Esta era la única clase que tenía con Angie. Ella se sentaba con un amigo suyo que era muy simpático, Johnattan si no recuerdo mal, aunque prefería John.

Esparcí mis libros por la mesa y abrí mi cuaderno de dibujo. Sin prestar atención en lo que pasaba a mi alrededor dibujé con sumo cuidado unos rasgos, primero suaves y poco reconocibles, luego, más seguros. No me concentraba en lo que hacía, solo dibujaba lo que mi corazón sentía en ese momento.

Todo el mundo guardó silencio, pero yo no era consciente de eso. Seguí dibujando líneas, onduladas, curvas, rectas. Pasaba el lápiz rozando la superficie del papel y lo hacía con suma delicadeza.

-Puedes sentarte con Bella-dijo una voz que me sobresaltó-.

Alcé los ojos. El profesor le había dicho esa frase a alguien. Escruté con rapidez la sala y mis ojos azules se encontraron con unos negros. El corazón no me latió en unos segundos, pero volvió a resonar con más intensidad como si la sola presencia de ese chico me transmitiera miedo.

Lo seguí con la mirada mientras veía como se sentaba a mi lado. Aún no había cerrado el cuaderno de dibujo, me había quedado en estado de shock y mi mente se negaba a aceptar tal información.

Escuché el movimiento de la silla al moverse, pero no me digné a mirar a su ocupante, ¿de qué servía perder el tiempo mirando a alguien que te odiaba a la primera de cambio? Me recordaba a mi padre y por eso simplemente, yo también me decidí a odiarlo.

Sentí como miraba mi cuaderno de dibujo por lo que dirigí mi mirada a la hoja que estaba pintando y me quedé petrificada. ¿Yo había dibujado eso? Miré la hoja como si la hubiera hecho otra persona.

Eran una chica y un vampiro. Estábamos suspendidos en el aire y él había clavado sus colmillos en su cuello, mientras que con la mano izquierda la sujetaba y con la derecha sostenía su mano como un gesto de amor.

En el papel solo había trazos, no estaba acabado, pero la imagen era nítida y precisa, aunque las suaves pasadas del lápiz dificultaban su compresión, pero mi, ahora, "compañero" se puso un tanto tenso y luego sentí su mirada clavada en mí.

Volví a mirar la hoja, perpleja, pero inmediatamente sonreí satisfecha por el trabajo y me prometí que lo pondría en un lienzo y lo colgaría en mi habitación. Supongo que toda fascinación artística la heredé de mi madre.

Cuando estaba cerrándolo, me fijé en que el vampiro era el chico que estaba a mi lado y que la humana era yo.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda y decidí poner atención a la clase de biología.

En cuanto el timbre sonó me levanté veloz y desaparecí por la puerta. No esperé a Angie, como solía hacer, solo quería salir de aquel lugar. Mi "compañero" pasó por mi lado dirigiéndome otra extraña mirada. Esta vez no intenté pasar de ella, sino que se la sostuve y le mandé una fría y amenazante. Este gruñó.

-Bella-gritó mi hermana-. Hoy no voy a ir a casa, te quedas sola.

-Muy bien-murmuré-. Que te lo pases bien.

Mientras íbamos al aparcamiento, Angie comenzó a hablar sobre el chico nuevo. Al parecer se llama Edward Cullen, hijo del doctor Cullen. Tenía cuatro hermanos, todos adoptivos, Alice, la duendecilla, Emmet el de pelo castaño y novio de la rubia, Rosalie, la chica escultural, Jasper el de pelo rubio, gemelo de Rosalie y novio de Alice, esto último información que había recopilado mi hermana.

Cuando llegamos a mi coche mi hermana se despidió y tomó otro camino, yo me quedé apoyada al capote esperando a Anne. No tardó ni cinco minutos en aparecer y parecía algo incrédula.

-Vengo de la oficina principal-respondió a una de mis acostumbradas preguntas silenciosas-. He visto a Edward, ¿se llamaba así?-asentí-. Bueno, al parecer quiere cambiarse de clase, no quiere tener Biología contigo Isabella.

Aparte de que me había llamado Isabella, mi nombre completo, que no me gustaba mucho la información captó todo mi interés. Unas ganas asesinadas, antes totalmente desconocidas, se apoderaron de mí y las ganas de golpear algo fueron inaguantables e incontenibles.

-¿Estás bien, Bells?-preguntó mi amiga-.

-Lo estaré en cuanto lo vea-respondí-.

-Tómate las cosas con calma-dijo Anne-. Es un chico, recuerda, coeficiente intelectual bajo. Cortos de mentes, e infantiles hasta la médula.

-Supongo-susurré-. Pero, aun así…

-Venga, amiga-insistió-. ¿Qué te parece si nos vamos de compras y luego tomamos algo? No tenemos ningún examen, y los deberes son escasos. ¿Qué dices?

El plan me gustó y no tuve que pensármelo ni diez segundos antes de responder con un alegre: "sí". Pero la sangre de mis venas se heló cuando lo vi. Con aquella elegancia, que me ponía de los nervios, con tranquilidad, con aquellos ojos negros. Una corriente eléctrica recorrió todo mi cuerpo, desde las puntas de mi pelo, hasta la punta de mis dedos de los pies. Estaba seis coches más a mi derecha.

-Ahí está-murmuré con odio-.

-Déjalo amiga-suplicó Anne, intentando detenerme, aunque poco a poco le iba ganando terreno-.

-Déjame solo un poquito, déjame patear un poquito a ese Cullen supliqué yo-. Una, una sola patada, será suficiente adorno para ese tal Edward.

Cuando pronuncié su nombre, su cabeza giró hacia mí y nuestros ojos se volvieron a encontrar. Los suyos estaban llenos de frustración y, tal vez, de miedo. Los míos de ira y rabia.

Anne al ver que miraba un punto fijo que mi fuerza había disminuido, miró a la misma dirección que yo.

-Bella, vamos-murmuró mi amiga-. No vale la pena.

-Creo que tienes razón-concluí con desprecio-. No vale la pena.

Aparté la mirada y dejé de hacer fuerza. Anne suspiró, pero noté un deje de tristeza. Me aparté de ella y entre en el coche.

Sentía que no podía estar ahí en medio. Me haría sentir ridícula, porque unas estúpidas ganas de llorar se habían apoderado de mí y no merecía la pena llorar por alguien que no lo mereciese, y ese niño de mamá no merecía que derrochase una sola lágrima por él.

-¿Estás bien?-me sobresaltó al dulce voz Anne-. Creo que soy una bocazas, si es que no se porque abro la boca. Lo siento, no volveré a abrirla.

Sonreí y la miré. ¿Anne sin abrir la boca? Llego el Apocalipsis.

-No digas tonterías-murmuré-. Siempre es bueno saber en quien se puede confiar, y quien merece que derrames una lágrima por él, y me alegra que me lo dijeras, aunque me doliera. Pero la verdad, no se porque siento eso, hace apenas… nada, que lo conozco y ya me pongo así. Creo que necesito ayuda psicológica-resumí con una sonrisa-.

-Pero no te quiero ver así-susurró mi amiga-. Además, no hay nada mejor que una buena tarde paseando por las grandes y magnificas tiendas de Port Angeles.

Sus ojos brillaron de la emoción y yo reí divertida. ME gustaban las compras, pero no me fascinaban, en cambio a Anne, se podía decir que no compraba todos los días porque su familia no era rica.

Arranqué el coche y salí de mi plaza del aparcamiento, pero antes de salir, no pude evitar echar un último vistazo al Volvo plateado de nuestro antisocial amigo, donde cuatro hermosas esculturas más se agolpaban.

………………

**Bueno aquí tenéis el primer cap., además del prefacio.**

**Soy nueva y espero que os guste mucho. **

**No olvidéis dejar los rewievs **


	2. A comer

¡¡De compras

**¡¡Comida!!**

Llegué a casa y aparqué de manera despreocupada el coche. ¿Qué importaba si volvería a salir enseguida?

Entré usando las llaves que solía llevar en mi maleta y entré justo detrás de Anne.

Dejé mi mochila en unos de los blancos sofá mientras Anne se derrumbaba en uno sin la menor vergüenza. La dejé haciendo zapping en la sala y subí a mi habitación donde tenía el dinero para mis tardes de ocio.

Cogí unos cuantos billetes y salí dando un portazo.

-¿Nos vamos?-pregunté-.

-Claro-respondió Anne, mientras apagaba la televisión-.

Salimos de la casa y nos subimos al coche.

-¿Dónde comeremos?

-En un restaurante de comida italiana-declaró Anne con ímpetu-.

-De acuerdo.

Arranqué el coche y lo dirigí hacia la carretera que nos llevaría a Port Angeles. Los árboles seguían pasando a gran velocidad, pero los ignoré por completo y mi mente comenzó a viajar hacia otro mundo.

Pensé en todo lo que hoy había ocurrido. ¿Cómo era posible que Edward Cullen me odiara sin haberme conocido aún? ¿Por qué me sentía intimidada cuando sus ojos negros se posaban en mí? ¿Por qué sentía… aquellas extrañas… mariposas… en el…?

-Estomago-susurré-.

-¿Cómo?-la confusión de Anne era notable-. Estaba pensando y no te he escuchado-se excusó-.

-Oh, no pasa nada, solo pensaba en voz alta.

Esa fue toda la conversación que tuvimos durante el viaje. Cada una iba en su mundo. Yo en dos, por desgracia.

En menos de lo previsto habíamos llegado a Port Angeles. Los grandes edificios se extendían por todos lados. Tiendas de ropa cara, lujosos restaurantes, MC donalds, librerías, bibliotecas… Tantas cosas y tan poco tiempo.

Aparqué el coche en el primer lugar libre que vi.

-Vamos a comer, ¿no?-pregunté-.

-Claro, me rugen las tripas-murmuró Anne-. Te echo una carrera hasta el restaurante-informó Anne, saliendo sin previo aviso y cogiéndome desprevenida-.

-¡Tramposa!-grité-.

La seguí, pero ya no podía alcanzarla, estaba demasiado lejos, además, Anne era mejor deportista que yo, sobretodo corriendo.

Corrimos por las calles sin detenernos a causa de un cansancio que no sentíamos y llegamos al restaurante.

Entramos y una chica nos atendió comos siempre que íbamos.

-Bienvenidas de nuevo, chicas-rió-.

-Hola Lizzy-saludamos-. Donde siempre.-informé-.

Nos llevo a una de aquellas apartadas, pero no incomunicadas. Era un sitio que me encantaba. Tenías toda la vista del restaurante, sabías cuando entraba alguien o salía y, lo más importante, ellos no te veían a ti.

Anne pidió sus, ya ceremoniosos, raviolis de carne y una pizza mediana y una Fanta. Yo, una ensalada de macarrones, sin salsa, y una lasaña con Coca-Cola.

-Así que tienes ganas de acabar con Edward Cullen-empezó Anne, alzando una ceja y demostrando interés-.

-Bueno, se podría decir que si-dudé-.

-Pero no estás segura-no era una pregunta-.

-No-negué-.

Las bebidas llegaron y nos la sirvieron, retirándose de nuevo.

-Entonces no te entiendo, amiga-dijo Anne bebiendo su refresco a pequeños sorbos-.

-Lo que no entiendo es que como es posible que un tío que no conozco de nada, con el que no he dirigido ni media palabra me odié por el simple hecho de ser yo.

Ya está ya lo había dicho, no había remedio, había metido la pata. Lo supe cuando una pícara sonrisa apareció en la cara de mi amiga que volvía a coger el vaso de refresco y se lo llevaba a la boca. Espero un rato mirando un punto fijo en concreto y antes de que me girara para ver lo que miraba con tanto interés, un plato de ensalada de pasta y una pizza estaban encima de la mesa.

Sonreí una vez más a Lizzy en forma de agradecimiento y cuando se fue, Anne habló con rapidez.

-Estás pillada-dijo como si fuera una jueza a la que le había costado mucho dictaminar el veredicto-. Edward Cullen, te gusta.

-No-susurré no muy convencida-, es decir, si, pero no…-bajé la cabeza abochornada-. No me voy a enamorar de un tipo que ni siquiera me acepta como soy.

No dije nada y comencé a comer sin mirar a mi amiga. Esta me imitó y no volvió a insistir.

La ensalada estaba buenísima, pero apenas presté atención a los ingredientes, solo notaba e sabor.

¿De verdad me había enamorado de él?

-Bells-susurró-.

-Um…

-Mira quien está entrando por la puerta-señaló Anne con la cabeza por encima de mi hombro, mirando hacia la entrada-, bueno, quienes-corrigió-.

Miré por encima de mi hombro y le vi.

Edward, Alice y Emmet Cullen acababan de entrar en el restaurante. Alice parecía nerviosa y no paraba de balancearse hacia delante y hacia atrás con los talones.

-Me parece que tu príncipe ha llegado-rió Anne-. Está claro que el destino os quiere unir.

-¡Anne!-exclamé en un susurro-.

Volví a fijar la vista en ellos. La columna hacía que los tres recién llegados no nos pudieran ver, pero sus ojos miraban hacia nosotras con insistencia, como si pudieran ver lo que había detrás de esta y llegar a nosotras.

Me fijé en los ojos de Edward. Dorados como… ¿Dorados? Hubiera jurado que esta mañana los tenía negros. Y el odio que irradiaban parecía haber desaparecido, claro que no me había visto cara a cara, así que no podía asegurar nada.

-¿Se habrá puesto lentillas?-pensé en voz alta-.

-¿Quién?

Anne se inclinó más sobre la silla y cometió el error de sacar la cabeza fuera de nuestra "muralla" protectora.

-Ups-susurró-. Me han visto, Bella-una sonrisa maligna apareció en su cara-.

Entonces lo entendí.

-Lo has hecho adrede-acusé-. Has sacado la cabeza aposta.

-Protesto señoría-dijo como si fuera un abogado que tiene un humor de perros-. ¿En que teorías se basa?-la miré con impaciencia-. Bueno, vale, si lo he hecho aposta.

-No me lo puedo creer-negué con la cabeza-.

-Pues mi objetivo se ha cumplido. Vienen para acá.

Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente y me acabé con rapidez la ensalada. Anne acabó su pizza, con un poco de parsimonia.

A la vez que llegaban los segundos platos, Los tres Cullen estaban delante de nosotros.

Nos dejaron los platos encima de la mesa y a mi me dejaron una cuchara encima de la mesa.

-¿Podemos sentarnos con vosotras?-preguntó Alice-.

-Claro-asintió Anne con una sonrisa-.

Le pegué una suave patada por debajo, pero debí de sobrepasar la barrera por brincó con un aullido de dolor.

-¿No somos bien recibidos?-preguntó Alice, claramente confusa-.

-No…quiero decir… claro que sois bienveni…dos-tartamudee-.

-¡Genial!-exclamó el grandullón de Emmet dejándome impresionada-.

Edward se sentó a mi lado, mientras mi amiga sonreía satisfecha del sitio escogido por él y me dirigió una sincera sonrisa.

Oía sin escuchar la conversación que habían entablado las chicas, mi mente estaba lejos.

Miré de reojo a Edward y aparté rápidamente la vista al ver que él me miraba, con una misteriosa y enigmática sonrisa, que tiñeron de escarlata mis mejillas. Aunque no me pasó desapercibido que sus ojos se veían distintos. Antes eran fríos y negros, ahora eran cálidos y dorados.

-¿Te has puesto lentillas?-pregunté sin poder contenerme-.

-…-me miró con temor y luego tartamudeó de forma seductora, aunque inconsciente-. No… clar…claro que no.

-Me pareció que…

No acabé la frase y me dispuse a comer mi lasaña.

-¿Vosotros no coméis, chicos?-preguntó Anne, demasiado cordial-.

-Err, no, ya comimos en casa-sonrió Alice-.

Anne tampoco insistió y siguió comiendo en silencio.

Mis pensamientos no se podían apartar de Edward Cullen.

--

PERDÓN POR LA TARDANZA, PERO YA ESTOY AQUÍ.

Gracias a los ue han comentado y como no a los que llen la historia.


End file.
